


Honesty is my new policy

by carlyhope



Category: Twilight RPF
Genre: Best Kiss, F/M, MTV Movie Awards
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/624018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlyhope/pseuds/carlyhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She wanted the Golden Popcorn. She wanted it bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Honesty is my new policy

**Author's Note:**

> I was wondering, back in 2009 before the first MMAs they were nominated for the Best Kiss, what would happened if they lost

She really didn’t want to be there. She hated these things but they made her do it anyway and then Cameron pulled the puppy-dog eyes act asking her to take him with her and she threw the towel in face of all the constraint.

 

So here she was – again. Sitting in an auditorium full of famous, known or screaming people and not knowing what she was doing there. Her brother was rather excited as they posed on the Red Carpet and even tried to pass as her new boyfriend. Some of the reporters actually believed him.

 

The reason everyone was so adamant about her coming was, of course, the nominations the movie scored. And it was believed that they will win at least one if not all the awards the movie was nominated for. Truth be told, she couldn’t care less but she unfortunately didn’t have anything better to do so she was stuck.

 

So far it wasn’t that bad but after the last year her outlook on what was bearable and what was not got screwed up quite a bit. But Cameron provided enough entertainment for her to not get bored or freaked out. And Rob already got his award earlier. He was funny and self-depreciating as always and even mentioned her. She did her hardest to appear pleasantly pleased because she was sure there was some camera aimed at her waiting for her reaction.

 

And then the words _Best Kiss_ resonated through the room and she was suddenly hyper-aware of her surroundings. The noises. The smells. She could see it all clearly in her mind as they showed the clips.

 

They will announce their names. She will be stunned. Cameron will hug her. She will walk on the stage to meet him there. He would say something funny because she will be too perplexed and too embarrassed to speak. And then he will plant one on her.

 

She should have felt dread but all she felt was giddiness. Because very very deep down she knew that it was the reason why she really agreed to come. To get the kiss.

 

The clips were over and the couple presenting opened the envelope.

 

“And the award goes to…” she held her breath, “Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens, High School Musical 3: The Senior Year.”

 

_Wait, what?!_

 

The crowd went crazy and the young couple made their way on the stage and accepted the popcorn. And the crowd was still getting crazy. They stood there, she beaming he looking slightly embarrassed and her necklace matched his t-shirt and it should have been cheesy but it wasn’t. It was sort of sweet. And she would never ever admit that she was a little bit jealous.

 

He inhaled to say something three times but the crowd went even crazier at each attempt. So he just looked at the girl next to him and it was as though they were having a silent conversation. It almost looked as though they were alone in the room. And then he cupped her face and gave her a soft kiss and lingered for few moments.

 

And suddenly she was so envious she almost saw green. Because she wanted to be up there with _him_. She wanted to have _his_ lips pressed to hers, audience be damn.

 

It was so unfair.

 

After that she didn’t pay attention at all wallowing in her frustration. She let her brother talk her into visiting an after-party. Almost without protest. Because, come on, it was a party. With alcohol and tall blondes.  He will be there for sure. Not that she cared.

 

Much.

 

Only a little.

 

She pretended to listen to anyone who happened to be next to her for at least half an hour and he was still a no-show. And she had enough. She told her brother she needed some fresh air and that she had her cell with her if he needed anything. He nodded only half listening more interested in the girl he was chatting up.

 

She wandered around for a while before she found the roof access.

 

It was very calm up there and it was a welcomed change after all the screaming during the show and the commotion of the party. And the view wasn’t that bad either.

 

She had no idea how long she was up there slowly sipping from her bottle of Pepsi Vanilla reveling in the calm when she heard the door open behind her. She turned to look and glare at whoever dared to interrupt her quietude and was treated to the sight of messy hair and grayish eyes and tempting lips.

 

He looked surprised for a moment and then smiled and walked to her.

 

“Are you hiding?” he playfully nudged her with his shoulder.

 

“Just enjoying the quiet.” 

 

“Yeah, you don’t really appreciate the silence until you are treated to the sound of six thousand fans going nuts.”

 

She had nothing to say to that.

 

“Did you enjoy the show?”

 

There was no reason to lie.

 

“Not really.”

 

“What, too loud for your liking?” he joked.

 

“I got worse.”

 

“Then what was the problem?”

 

She contemplated her answer for a while and then decided to take a leaf out of his book. She could as well try the honest approach since denial was a major failure. And the honesty thing seemed to work for him pretty well so far.

 

“I wanted the award.”

 

“What?” now he was beyond surprised. More like shocked.

 

“You know, the Best Kiss Award.” This was really fun.

 

“OK.” Silence. “But why?”

 

She could hardly stop now.

 

“Because I hoped you would kiss me on the stage.” It didn’t sound as crazy in her mind as it sounded out loud.

 

More silence.

 

“You don’t need such a stupid excuse for me to kiss you. All you have to do is ask.”

 

She was sure he was joking but when she turned to him his face was serious and more intense that she ever saw on him. And when she turned to him fully and spoke she was very serious too.

 

“Kiss me.” It was barely a whisper but he was startled still.

 

He turned to her and very slowly closed the gap between them. Then, even slowlier, he put his hands on her hips. She didn’t know how she missed that touch until she felt it again on her. Then he slowly bent until his face was only millimeters from hers. She felt his hot breath on her lips. His smell enveloped her. Her eyes closed on their own accord. Her hands were on his chest clutching the shirt he wore. And then he finally kissed her.

 

It was so soft like the wings of a butterfly but the effect was instantaneous and over-whelming. As he backed up she followed and there was nothing soft about her attack.

 

His hands wound around her waist brining her closer to him and hers found their way around his neck and to his hair. She couldn’t get enough of the feeling, wasn’t willing to let go, oxygen-deprivation be damned.

 

When they finally parted they were both panting hard. He gently rubbed her nose with his and then chuckled lightly.

 

“What?”

 

“You taste like Pepsi.”

 

She kissed him quickly before responding.

 

“Pepsi tastes like you.” She decided that honesty was the second best thing in the world. “That’s why I drink it.”

 

“Why go for the imitation when you can have the real thing.” He whispered between the light kisses he peppered her face with.

 

She kissed her way from the corner of his lips to his ear.

 

“Trust me, I will have you.” She whispered. A light shudder ran through his body at her words. And as he looked at her, her heartbeat tripled at the lust and desire blazing from his eyes.

 

And as he whispered in a hoarse whisper against her lips her knees almost gave up under her.

 

“I’m counting on it.” And he kissed her hungrily. “But I must warn you.” Why was he still talking? “I will never let you go afterwards.”

 

“Fine with me.”


End file.
